elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyra Viria
Lyra Viria, initially introduced as Lyra, is an Imperial who serves as the First Sword of the Order of the Hour. Upon killing Mirabelle Motierre, it is revealed she is The Black Dragon. In the Black Dragon's journals, she claims that she killed Lyra Viria, though this is later discovered to be figurative, as she left her life as Lyra behind when she joined the Order of the Hour. Interactions Dark Revelations When looking for the Black Dragon's chambers, the Vestige shall come across Lyra, a member of the Order who refuses to attack them. A Ghost from the Past After reading The Black Dragon's Journal, Green-Venom-Tongue decides that he wants the Vestige to accompany him to his former sanctuary in the Blackwood Borderlands, in order to discover the truth behind the Black Dragon. He says the Black Dragon wrote down that she killed Lyra Viria, though Venom must uncover why she uses her name. At the Xith-Izkul sanctuary, Green-Venom-Tongue will burn a special Hist-related resin that allows one to see events in the past. It is revealed that The Black Dragon was actually Lyra Viria, and was the assassin ordered to perform the Purification on the sanctuary. The Wrath of Sithis At Knightsgrave, The Black Dragon will mention numerous parts of her life as Lyra Viria. Dialogue Conversations ;Dark Revelations After reading The Black Dragon's Journal: Mirabelle Motierre: "Psst! Assassin! Up here! I'm waiting for the Black Dragon." Lyra: "Setting a trap for the Dragon? Is that the idea?" Mirabelle: "Wait, who's that with you?" Lyra: "I am death, you silly fool!" Lyra: "We'll meet again, assassin. And next time I'll be ready to deal with you!" Mirabelle: "Don't mourn for me, Assassin. I've always dreamed of the Void." Mirabelle: "I'll see Cimbar and the Dread Father soon … but you need to warn Astara … the Black Dragon is …." ;A Ghost from the Past After nearing the remains of the deceased members, projections of Lyra and her victims will appear, showing their last moments before she killed them: Annalise: "Wait, Lyra. You know me. I'd never betray the Dark Brotherhood!" Lyra Viria: "I do know you, Annalise. But my orders are clear." Annalise: "Please, there has to be another way!" Lyra Viria: Annalise "Goodbye, Sister." Duras: '"What? Are those tears? Executioners aren't supposed to cry, Lyra. Come. Plunge your blade into my heart. If Sithis calls for me, I will gladly leap into the Void. When we are called, we must obey!" Lyra Viria: "You really believe that? Even now, you think this... insanity has some sort of meaning?" Duras: "Purpose and meaning are illusions for the masses. But we know the truth, Lyra. Now, strike and send me home!"'br /> Lyra Viria: Duras Lyra Viria: "Traitor? I'm not the one who betrayed my Brothers and Sisters!" Vrayden: "The Black Hand would never sanction this! I don't believe it!" Lyra Viria: Vrayden Hallan: "Lyra? Is something wrong, Sister?" Lyra Viria: weapon Hallan: "What are you doing? No, Lyra. Stop!" Lyra Viria: Hallan Later, at the Shrine of Sithis, a projection of Lyra is seen praying before being spoken to by Speaker Arawen: Lyra Viria: "Dread Father, can you hear me? Do you see what they forced me to do? Was this truly your will? Did Mother really command this? I did as I was told, but it still feels... wrong. Please Dread Father. Talk to me! Were all these deaths truly what you wanted?" Speaker Arawen: "Allow me to assure you, child. You have done exactly as you were commanded." Lyra Viria: "Speaker? I didn't know you were here." Speaker Arawen: "Another sacrament has been performed You must go to the city of Kvatch and eliminate Jonas, a Primate of Akatosh." Lyra Viria: "But Speaker... my family... I need time to..." Speaker Arawen: "Your family? Such personal attachments are beneath you. Remember who you really are. Ruthless. Ambitious. You are my Silencer. My weapon." Lyra Viria: "Yes, Speaker. I remember. I'll go to Kvatch immediately." At the Cathedral of Akatosh, Venom uses the last of his resin to view the following exchange: Artorius: "Put away your weapon, child. We have much to discuss. You feel lost, without purpose. But the opposite is true. Everything has led you to me." Lyra Viria: "Oh really? I just see another witness that needs to be silenced." Artorius: "I performed the Sacrament that brought you here. Not because Primate Jonas needed to die, but because the Dragon God wanted us to join forces." Lyra Viria: "Join forces? I don't understand..." Artorius: "You need to turn away from the Void and step into the light. Join me and together we'll walk the path to redemption." Lyra Viria: "Redemption? I'm a murderer! There's no redemption for someone like me." Artorius: "Nonsense, child. Akatosh performs more impressive miracles than that all the time. We just need to turn your talents to the holy work of the Dragon God. Become my champion, a sword of Akatosh―my Black Dragon that burns away evil's darkness." Lyra Viria: "I... yes. I see it now. I pledge my blade and my life to you and to Akatosh. Show me the way." Quotes ;Dark Revelations *''"I'm unarmed. May we speak before you kill me?"'' *''"Stay close."'' – After speaking with her *''"The Black Dragon's chambers are behind that door. Follow me."'' *''"The Black Dragon isn't here. I suppose she'll be back soon, if you want to wait."'' – In the chambers *''"Hmm. Looks like we're all alone."'' – Inside the chambers Trivia *She was friends with Green-Venom-Tongue, though Venom was told by the Black Hand that Lyra died in the Purification. Appearances * * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Females Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Order of the Hour Members Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Characters